


Floral Sugar

by Toast_Senpai



Series: Piquancy [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Trott knows what he's doing.
Relationships: Alex Smith/Chris Trott
Series: Piquancy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Floral Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> new year new fic (finally)

Alex liked to drive. By himself, he could crank the radio as loud as he wanted and roll every window down and scream-sing with no shame. But he dialed that down several notches when he had passengers, especially someone he was fond of having in his land rover.

A quick sideways glance let Alex appreciate Trott’s silvery sleep mussed bangs, the tired cast of brass eyes squinting against the sun shifting among clouds.

His passenger had forgotten his sunglasses, and while Alex was willing to give up his own, he actually wasn’t.

Alex drummed his fingers on the worn leather steering wheel. The comfortable silence between them was only broken by gentle folky rock, a song Alex didn’t know but was slowly, unconsciously, learning the beat of.

Ever since the last frost had melted, he and Trott had been doing little day trips like these when neither of them had work. Several hours were dedicated to aimlessly driving the countryside roads. It was still chilly outside, though Alex cracked his window to let in the air. It carried the scent of thaw, of all that newness ready to sprout from the dampened soil whenever the sun decided to show itself for more than a minute.

Another glace, and this time Trott’s eyes were closed.

Alex took a drink of coffee. “You not sleep good?” he asked.

“Well,” Trott said instantly.

Alex raised a confused eyebrow. “You slept good?”

“It’s ‘did you not sleep _well_.” Trott adjusted himself, neck cracking. “And not really. Fitbit gave me a forty-nine. That’s poor.”

“I know it’s poor.” Alex had noticed a declining trend in his own sleep cycles. More and more he had trouble falling asleep. More and more he dreaded having to open his eyes and get out of bed.

But he already knew the cause.

Trott shrugged. The man dug into his coat pocket and pulled out some lip balm. When he uncapped it, the strong smell of cherries filled the vehicle.

Alex tightened his grip on the wheel. He swallowed, eyes straight ahead.

Trott smacked his lips together. “It’s taking forever to warm up outside. Still hurts my lungs to jog in the morning.” He put away the balm and relaxed back into his seat.

“Give it a few more weeks,” Alex drawled. He slowed when he saw the bright red of a stop sign ahead. At it, he stopped and turned to Trott. “Or we can get a treadmill. I think my sister said she had one in the basement she wasn’t using anymore.”

Trott frowned. “We don’t exactly have room for that.”

It was partly true. Their shared house had four grown men living in it. And while it was spacious enough, there was only one floor and no spare rooms.

Alex shrugged and stepped on the gas. “Guess so.”

Lately he had found it more difficult to talk causally with Trott. That’s why he had introduced the idea of driving around just for the hell of it. He hoped that it could ease whatever was knocking around in his head.

Trott picked up Alex’s coffee and raised it to his mouth.

“Hey,” Alex started. But his protest didn’t stop Trott from drinking. “What about your own?”

Trott looked at him from over the lid. “It’s been empty for like, an hour now.”

Alex looked at the clock. They’d been out far longer than he had assumed.

“Wanna head back?” Alex asked. His stomach gave a resounding yes.

Another stop sign at a crossing. Alex tilted his head as he looked at Trott.

Trott huffed around a smile. He set the cup down in its holder. His knuckled brushed the side of Alex’s thigh.

Alex didn’t let himself physically react.

“You hungry?” Trott asked, and it sounded measured.

Alex’s heart lurched, jaw flexing. He wanted to answer normally but knew he wouldn’t be able to. Instead, he geared the rover into reverse and turned them around. The fastest way to town was to just go back the way they had come.

Behind his sunglasses, Alex could just barely see Trott staring at him, smile lingering.

Without thinking, he grabbed the coffee. The residual synthetic blossoms hit his nose and skewed his taste buds, and a bump in the road had the almost cold liquid dripping past his lips and onto his jeans.

Before Alex could even react properly, Trott was dabbing at his now wet thigh with a crumbled napkin he had pulled out of the glove box.

“Pull over,” Trott insisted.

Alex did just that. Very quickly. He sat still, trying not to shake, trying to decide if he should push Trott’s hand away. He could hear nothing but the blood pounding in his ears.

“Can’t do anything about the temporary stain,” Trott said as he gave another press down. It felt like being shocked. “It’s not too noticeable though. Your jeans are dark.”

Alex didn’t let himself look down. “It’s fine,” he managed to croak.

“Knew I should have just had the rest of this,” Trott said. He sat back and lifted the coffee cup. In an instant it was drained. Trott waggled the cup. “There.”

Alex pushed his sunglasses up. He fixed his gaze to the empty road, to the soggy ditch they were almost in.

“We can go now,” Trott prompted. “Unless you need longer to compose yourself.”

Alex knew the breath he drew in was loud. He swallowed hard before very carefully turning his head to Trott.

“You’ve gotta stop messing with me,” Alex pleaded quietly. He knew it probably didn’t make much sense to Trott, but-

“But it’s fun.”

Alex blinked, breathing paused.

Trott grinned. He tossed the napkin at Alex’s face. It hit his cheek and bounced to the floor.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to take a hint,” Trott said seriously. He carefully reached over and took Alex’s glasses. The eyes revealed were far more shiny than they should have been.

“Why’re you such a fucking tease?” Alex sniffed.

Trott bopped his nose with a finger. “Because it’s fun watching you struggle.”

“Bitch,” Alex hissed, though he felt himself breaking into a smile.

Trott hummed. He popped his seat belt. “Come on now, don’t go calling me names.” He cupped Alex’s chin and leaned over the center console. “If you’re not nice then I won’t kiss you.”

Alex scoffed. “ _Sure._ ”

He met Trott halfway, and the cherries gave way to soft rose. Alex decided that spring had definitely come.


End file.
